There Are Worse Things I Could Do
by mtd4417
Summary: Songfic--Everyone thinks Spinelli is a no good trashy girl. What happens when she takes matters into her own hands? RR!


A/N: hey everyone. this is a songfic to the song There Are Worse Things I Could Do off of the Grease movie soundtrack. this will probably be pretty short because the song is short. but i just thought it kind of fit. so here it is. please RR!!

disclaimer: i do not own Recess, any characters, or this song!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through high school, Spinelli had had many different boyfriends. She wasn't a slut and she didn't cheat, but she did have many boyfriends, not at the same time. Everyone she went to school with, and everyone that knew her, thought she was a no good whore. They tried to get Spinelli to believe that. But she wouldn't. Because she knew that what they said wasn't true.

****

There are worse things I could do

Than go with a boy or two.

Even though the neighborhood think I'm trashy and no good

I suppose it could be true.

But there are worse things I could do.

She didn't understand it. Those Ashley bitches always played guys. They used them for one thing and then after they got it, they would dump the poor guy. Spinelli would never do that. But people admired the Ashleys and cursed Spinelli whenever she got a new boyfriend. Spinelli knew that she would never be like those sluts, but everyone else didn't seem to see it that way. Not even TJ saw the real her. Spinelli knew she was attractive, but she would never use it the way the Ashleys did. She couldn't understand why no one could see that. TJ Detweiler had been her boyfriend at one time. But he too thought she was a slut and dumped her. She couldn't understand why everyone thought of her like that, but they did.

****

I could flirt with all the guys.

Smile at them and bat my eyes.

Press against them when we dance.

Make them think they stand a chance.

Then refuse to see it through.

That's a thing I'd never do.

People also saw Spinelli as a trashy slut who does nothing all weekend but sneak into twenty- one and over clubs just to have sex with an older guy. That wasn't true. Yeah Spinelli has snuck into a club she wasn't old enough for, but not for sex. She was never home on weekends because she wanted a chance to live her life. Going out and having fun is what you are supposed to do on the weekends. And people thought she was a whore because of it. Spinelli had never been the type of girl to stay home and wait for a guy to call her up. She was not like those girls in soap operas and love movies. She wanted to have fun, so she did. And, of course, people thought she was having the other kind of fun all weekend.

****

I could stay home every night.

Wait around for Mr. Right.

Take cold showers every day.

And throw my life away

On a dream that won't come true.

Spinelli knew she wasn't a slut. She knew she wasn't a whore. She knew everything that people said about her was a lie. But she let it slide because she knew that somewhere out there, there was someone else like her. She wanted to find that person and when she did, she would make sure she would never do anything to hurt them. Spinelli knew what she was. She was a misunderstood girl who is hurting inside. It's like people don't even know that Spinelli has feelings too. Just like everyone else. Only because they think she is a no good slut. That's not true. She wasn't jealous of the people that had more than her. She never would be. They worked too hard to get what they wanted. All Spinelli wanted was for people to see that what they thought of her wasn't true. She is not a liar. She is not a thief. She's not a player or a slut or a whore. She is just a poor misunderstood girl who is lost in the world. But no one understands that. No one understands her. No one ever will. She wishes she could change herself and make people see the real her. She wishes TJ had never dumped her. She wishes she was still with him. She wishes those fucking Ashleys had never gotten to his head and made him believe the lies. She wishes everything was changed, and that she could have the guy she wants. But she knows that will never happen. But she can never cry. Not around him. That would be the worst thing she could ever do in her life.

****

I could hurt someone like me

Out of spite or jealousy.

I don't steal and I don't lie.

But I can feel

And I can cry.

In fact I'll bet you never knew

That to cry in front of you

That's the worst thing I could do.

And so as Spinelli looks back on all of this, she realizes there is nothing left for her. Nothing will ever change. So she goes into her bathroom and takes out some bottles of over the counter pills. Before she takes them, she thinks of how much she loves TJ and how her life is just too far down hill to ever change. With those thoughts in mind, Ashley Spinelli takes the pills to end her life. She lies down in the bathtub and starts to feel drowsy. She smiles as she takes her last breath on Earth. Her eyes close and Ashley Spinelli was gone.

****

Yeah that's the worst thing I could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i hope that fit the song ok. sorry i had to kill her like that, but what did u think of it? i hope u liked it. please RR!!


End file.
